


Poems for the Peril

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: And Lots of It, Basically escape the night in a poem without the details, Betrayal, Blood, Bows & Arrows, Calliope (Escape the Night) (Mentioned) - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clowns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Death, Demons, Dimension Travel, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Electrocution, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 1 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 2 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, Exorcisms, Gen, Giant Spiders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monsters, Mortimer (Escape the Night) (mentioned) - Freeform, Murder, Murder Journal, Murder Mystery, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Character Death, Poison, Poison Gas, Poisoning, Psychological Trauma, Rest of Escape the Night Cast Mentioned - Freeform, Resurrection, Scary Clowns, Self-Sacrifice, Snakes, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Spiders, Steampunk, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, The killer clowns (mentioned) - Freeform, The man with no name (mentioned) - Freeform, The strongman (mentioned) - Freeform, The witches (mentioned) - Freeform, Time Travel, Twin dolls (mentioned) - Freeform, Vampires, War, What Have I Done, YouTubers trapped in an evil carnival slowly being killed off one by one, based on the YouTube Red show Escape the Night with Joey Graceffa, but you know what i mean, hardly any shipping, lots of etn characters - Freeform, p much everybody in ETN makes an appearance tbh - Freeform, yeah this is basically what the show would look like written down, your fave almost definitely dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Every Season of Escape the Night, major deaths summarized by a poem each. Spoiler alert for all Seasons. I own nothing. Inspired by YouTube video by Leah Merone. Also posted on Fanfiction.Net.





	1. Season 1: Escape the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canyoufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canyoufeelthemagictonight).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the poem written by Leah Merone (aka canyoufeelthemagictonight here on AO3), posted on YouTube. The rest, however...well, this is why I have dedicated myself to summarizing the major deaths in EtN by poetry. Yes, EVERY. SINGLE. SEASON. So this fic will only end once the final season of EtN is uploaded to YouTube Premium.

Eleven YouTubers gathered in the fancy den

But there was poison in the food and their numbers went down to ten

Ten YouTubers not dead yet, already getting frustrated

One couldn't be saved, and the gas chamber activated

Nine YouTubers breathing, a treasure hunt, they must brave

The failed saviour (from last time) though, was carried to her grave

Eight YouTubers awake, hearts weighing by the tonne

It took only a pen to bring the number down by one

Seven YouTubers still in, for the ritual was mistaken

An exorcism later, and by demons, one more life was taken

Six YouTubers alive, one barely hanging on

He went into the challenge room, with poison, he was gone

Five YouTubers tired, but entering a battlefield

Russian roulette forced another to yield

Four YouTubers remaining, going against the clock

Yet another life was lost in shock

Three YouTubers left, and a new day had finally dawned

Flooded with memories, they hurried across the lawn

But be warned, for evil is never forever gone

I wonder what will happen in next time's phenomenon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 words.


	2. Season 2: Enchant the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major death summary of Season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to use different words starting with E to differentiate between different seasons. You don't have to mind that. Season 2 is 'Enchant' because of the fantasy elements.

Ten YouTubers in, one of them just found

But in "a life for a life", vampires took the one sun-gowned

Nine YouTubers searching within a heart-sinking process

One was left behind, chosen as food for the spider-goddess

Eight YouTubers must now find the pegs unseen

A duo would face off, the loser mowed down by an arrow of green

Seven YouTubers trying their best to outsmart

But the plan was cut away by some rushing, sanguinary 'art'

Six YouTubers left, some trying (maybe failing) not to bawl

Yet treading the Path of Betrayal meant another would fall

Five YouTubers remaining, not yet achieving success

Who know that the steampunk challenge would render one of them heartless?

Four YouTubers, still breathing, must run a deadly race

They wouldn't die, for their new friend would stand in the loser's place

The ones remaining must then enter an alternate dimension

But only three would emerge for one would not reach next-level ascension

The last YouTubers left, avoid the returned evils

Innocence was freed, but another fell to the guileful

Who knew those two would be the last ones alive

And our protagonist somehow did not survive?

Or perhaps before we all forget

They remind us that it's not all over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 208 words. Season 3 will also be posted, then I'll retreat to a corner for this fic until Season 4 comes out.


	3. Season 3: Enhance the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major death summary of Season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Enhance' because it gets Darker and Edgier in this chapter.

Within the In-Between, a contract was signed

A second-chance life to Everlock, blood would bind

Nine venture to the past with the one revived

Yet of the ten, one would not flee the clowns alive

Nine YouTubers hunt for a golden antidote

But the one who made his sacrifice for gold would have a snake woman at his throat

The leftover eight must recover the Statue of Era

Yet a 'useless' girl, due to the Nameless, would join her friend Sierra

Seven YouTubers left, in physical strength, versus a "large, terrifying Logan Paul"

A grave secret was revealed, and by fists, another would fall

The remaining six would find torture quite the trend

The one who showed mistrust, however, met a brutal end

One was brought back and six would reach the Funhouse checkpoint

But by a twist of fate, a voter instead found the fishhook's point

Five YouTubers against three witches, with magic at hand

Yet the most innocent one would be the sacrifice by demand

Four would face a demon dog and the Master's girl's control

But in the end, the last bestie-pair would not leave as a whole

The mayor's son, yet not himself, committed unforgivable acts

He and the Fortune Teller, unfortunately though, would meet the figurative axe

The final three must run from the undead horde

Kill a mook and complete the tasks, like one of them did before

Two fallen of the Society returned, and the Carnival Master must go

Yet only two of the three would have the chance to return home

For the last has a wish to make right what was wrong

May the fallen rise, but the next wait is ten months long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 283 words. And if you'd excuse me, this fic will be on hiatus until Season 4 of EtN is out. As in, all 10 content episodes are out. See you then! (Unless you read my other fics.)


End file.
